


This is Halloween

by whimsicalbutter567



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Hopefully not too OOC, M/M, Reigisa if you squint, The title is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalbutter567/pseuds/whimsicalbutter567
Summary: In which Nagisa thinks he's being sneaky, but Makoto is a smart boi.Halloween is coming up, so I decided to write a fic!





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Haru leaned gently into Makoto's shoulder, eliciting a warm smile and a light kiss from the brunette. In the kitchen, Nagisa and Rei were having their umpteenth loud argument of the evening, this time about what kind of music to play. 

"Rei-chaaaaan, it's called Christmas spirit! We have to play all the carols and sing along!"

"Personally, I believe that Christmas can be more appropriately described as a peaceful time of love and light. A better aesthetic and mood could be created through more tranquil music."

"But Rei-chaaaaaaaaan..."

Makoto chuckled to himself, observing his friends' antics. Nagisa, being the bright, enthusiastic person he was, stubbornly insisted that they should have an extravagant Christmas party, even though it was only the four of them and Makoto and Haru wished to spend time with the twins. Multicolored lights and festive garlands were draped methodically, under Rei's direction, around Nagisa's house, and a tall, illuminated Christmas tree stood in the center of the living room.

Makoto wrapped an arm around Haru, who was still snuggled up into his side. He still couldn't believe that this beautiful boy was his, finally his, though his friends had yet to hear about the news. He noticed that Nagisa and Rei had ceased their argument, and an instrumental version of Carol of the Bells was playing in the background. The blond, who was filled with tireless energy as always, had taken to stuffing his face with the sugar cookies they baked and quite literally bouncing off walls. Rei, of course, then started to admonish him about the danger of doing so and potential for injury.

Nagisa waltzed into the living room, three more sugar cookies him his hands and at least two crammed in his cheeks, where Makoto and Haru were cuddling. Rei followed close behind, still scolding the boy. 

Said boy then gasped upon noticing the two upperclassmen, making Makoto smile. Nagisa had been trying to get them together for at least two year now, and the brunette couldn't wait to break the news to him. He would certainly be pleased but seem disappointed (and whine a lot) because they didn't tell him earlier.

Makoto noticed that Nagisa now had a devious smile on his face. He beckoned to them, exclaiming, "Come on, Mako-chan and Haru-chan, I just have to show you the decorations that Rei-chan and I put up in the kitchen!"

That confused Makoto for a moment because the four of them had put up all the decorations together. Maybe they found more and-

Oh. Oh. 

Makoto knew what he was doing.

And he couldn't resist playing a small prank on Nagisa.

He turned his attention to the nearly-asleep boy in his lap, who had just given Nagisa a squinty stare and started getting up. Makoto helped him to his feet, standing up himself.

"Sure, Nagisa!" he exclaimed, masking the fact that he knew what the younger boy planned to do. "I can't wait to see what you guys did to the kitchen!"

Nagisa beamed, then walked over to the kitchen. Makoto noticed that the stopped at the door frame, further confirming his suspicions.

Makoto and Haru started making their way over, Makoto making sure he stayed just a little bit behind the raven.

When Haru walked drowsily over and stood just under the door frame, Nagisa yelled, "Wait, Haru-chan, stop!"

Haru stopped in his tracks, giving Makoto a confused puppy look. While Nagisa was grinning in glee over half of his achievement, Makoto discreetly reached up to the door frame (reaching it quite easily), plucked the mistletoe off, and slipped it into the pocket of his sweater. He then joined Haru as Nagisa commanded him to stop too.

The blond now looked so pleased with himself. Rubbing his hands together with a smirk, he said, "Weeeellll? Aren't you guys going to...?"

Haru asked, still tired and bored, "What?"

"Well, look above you..."

And they did. To see an empty cherry wood doorframe.

The look on Nagisa's face was priceless. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "Wha-...how... I don't..." the rest of his sentence vanished in incoherent mutters. He dejectedly trudged across the kitchen, followed by Rei, who was stifling his laughter.

When they weren't looking, Makoto turned to Haru and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> nagisa never found out oh well
> 
> if you can't already tell, i try v v hard to be funny  
> emphasis on try
> 
> kinda funny story but in my creative arts class we're studying architecture and one thing we learned was that door frames are actually called door jambs so i actually considered changing it in this story


End file.
